


Remember That Night

by cloudii_fae



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of Death, Moving On, Other, Please go easy on me this is my first time writing on here, Short & Sweet, What else should I put, but also kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudii_fae/pseuds/cloudii_fae
Summary: Z was just a normal person. They had a normal job, normal house, normal life, and lived in a normal world filled with different people with different abilities and features, and they were one of them.Sure, there would be some crime from time to time, but that was normal in every world.They were bored. They were tired of the same old thing happening everyday, waking up to something that would probably stay the same in their regular everyday life.But then they met her.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Remember That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remember That Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/742920) by Sara Kays. 



> aaaaa this is my first time publicly showing my works online and i really hope you guys like it!♥︎
> 
> i’ve had so mant different story ideas that i would love to continue as long as i get to hear your guys’ opinions about my writing skills!  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> credits and support to my friend Al helping write it and edit it a bit.
> 
> anyways i hope you like the story! ♥︎

It was dusk, as Z got up from bed tiredly. They usually stayed in, staying up late, waking up late. They didn't mind it though, since they didn't like bright mornings. They preferred more dark spaces, with just enough dim light to see. It was the best time for them to get up.

Z got up and started to change into different clothes that fitted better for outside. They usually went out during dusk to the grocery store to go get groceries. They didn't really have a job, but their roommate provided enough money from his job for the both of them to live in a house. They didn't have most, or barely any qualifications for any jobs, and got rejected most of the time. This would be fine for Z, considering they didn't care if they’d just straight up go poor, but they didn't want to be dead weight for their roommate. So after they would get the groceries, they would go and try finding jobs on the internet, and then just apply for any of them. 

Maybe they could try being a mailman. It would be easier considering they have wings. Or well… a wing. Z lived in a world where everyone had unique features, characteristics, traits, you know it, as well as abilities and powers based on what they were born with. Most of those people took that to their advantage just to find a job, or to do crime and break the law. (Which wouldn’t be surprising.) There really was no limit to the powers people got, whether it would just be horns, to some crazy dangerous overpower ability, people would randomly get what random features they get, and their powers later on in their lives.

Z went to their closet and put on a white and beige baggy sweater as well as their shoulder bag, checking everything that they needed, looking at themselves in the mirror. Their ‘unnatural’ traits was a cloudy and transparent cloud-like wing, with glowing stars surrounding it with more small fluffy clouds revolving around the wing and around his head, looking like some sort of cloud angel. They grabbed their bag hanging from their waist, and looked inside of it to check that everything they needed was there. Phone, check. Keys, check. Wallet, check. Journal, check. 

Z sighed as they got their shoes somewhere around the room, opened their bedroom window, and jumped out, flying into a dip down and into the air, flying higher into the side to see the entire neighborhood, and tried searching for the grocery story hazily, trying to remember where the grocery store was. Lights below them shimmered in the growing darkness as the sky was turned from dark blues, purples, and bright yellows, turning into a navy blue as the clouds covered the sky. 

Z liked looking up from above, feeling the wind and stretching his wing, and seeing everything at once in a blur somewhat relaxed them in a way. Better than any plane could ever provide him. They never liked planes, with the cramped spaces, staying in one seat for hours, having a stranger next to you. They hated it with a burning passion and preferred flying, even if it took a long time of practice. Flying with one wing is difficult. It took years of practice to do what they’re doing in the sky. But they eventually got the hang of it, and they loved the feeling of it. It was the only thing they looked forward to in life, flying in the sky, watching over everything below them.

Z had quite a boring life. Nothing to look forward to, nothing to be entertained by, nothing that seemed to be into their interest. There was just crime left and right, the news basically proving of many accidents that happened around the world. The only thing that made him relaxed and not feel like absolute garbage was by flying from place to place. They weren’t fond of the lifestyle that they’re living in right now, but they definitely didn’t want to seek anything exciting. Too much work to find something that they would like, doing things they preferably didn’t want to try.

They eventually found the grocery store after some scavenging, and landed onto a sidewalk, folding their wing and walking in. It was a simple small grocery store, with all the essentials that you needed. Z grabbed their phone out of their bag and went to their notes to find the list of groceries needed and what their roommate wanted. As any normal person would, grabbed the things they needed and wanted, and went to the cashier. Z didn't look up as they placed the goods onto the rail, slowly moving to the cashier as Z went to the front of the desk to use his credit card, avoiding looking at the cashier. 

Looking at people always gave them anxiety. Having to make eye contact, trying to talk to them, trying to be polite. It really wasn't their style. Social anxiety really sucked and screwed you at the wrong moments. Z was just swiping his credit card, putting it back in his wallet and bag, and waited, zoning out. 

They just wanted to leave. Go back home, and do his own thing after searching for job applications. They were so tired, even if they just woke up. Being outside was exhausting immediately right when he stepped into the store. They wanted to get out. Until an unexpected chipper voice rang through their ears and jumped a bit.

“Hello, sir! Your groceries are all in the bag! Are you alright, sir?”

Z looked up and saw a girl giving them a smile. She had goat-like ears, and a huge sunflower attached to the back of her head, sticking out. She looked happy, but concerned. Probably for Z’s zoning out. Z flushed from embarrassment and felt their face heating up, and nodded, looking anywhere but at the girl. The chipper girl giggled and handed the groceries to them.

“You should pay more attention to things, sir. Don't know what might happen if you don't pay attention to your surroundings.” The girl said in a playful manner.

Z processed what she said and slowly nodded, not even attempting to correct her in their pronouns. They just wanted to get the heck out of there as fast as they could. The girl smiled warmly as she waved them goodbye as they turned away from her as quickly as they could.

They took a deep breath and tried to focus on the cool air on his warm face that was caused by embarrassment. It was stupid to be embarrassed by such a thing, Z knew this, they're basically an adult. But an irresponsible one at that, so that claim didn't help much. 

They didn't think much of it. But they wondered if they'll meet again, either in the grocery store, or in the neighborhood. They shrugged it off and stretched their wing again, flying up into the sky slowly as they went back home.

They really wanted to just stay home and just rethink their life choices.


End file.
